Sveta
|corecolor = |bordercolor = |name = Sveta |image = (Artwork from Camelot Software Planning) |element = Jupiter |hometown = Belinsk |age = 18 |relatives = Volechek (brother) |hair = Lavender |eyes = Green |style = Warrior |weapons = Claws, Knuckles |bodyarmor = Clothing, Dresses |handarmor = Gloves |headarmor = Hats |japname = ステラ Stella |frename = Stella |gername = |spaname = Sveta |itaname = Aryuna }}Sveta (ステラ Stella) is a playable character of Golden Sun: Dark Dawn. She is a Jupiter Adept and is the first playable demi-human in the Golden Sun series. Excelling in the 5 senses, she can read the minds of her company (Spirit Sense, which is similar to Ivan and Sheba's Mind Read) and sense unique smells, and is able to use visualized Psynergy. In fact, her Track Psynergy can make the aromas she smells visible. She is also one of the most important characters in the game, rivaling Karis and Tyrell in importance. Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Sveta is a member of Morgal's royal family, being the daughter of Morgal's first king. Little of her specific past is revealed, however, it is known that she lost both of her parents following Sana's subjugation of Morgal. After the Morgal Revolution, Sveta's older brother, Volechek, who had led the revolution, became king, with Sveta being the last member of the line. By the time of Dark Dawn, it is stated that she has been away from Morgal for an unspecified period of time, with the exact reasons for her travel remaining unknown. Matthew's party first encounters Sveta as a shadowy figure in Te Rya Village as she lures them into the Teppe Ruins and confronts them there. The Adepts are initially wary of her, particularly after she displays her ability to read minds. By offering to be their guide to the country of Morgal, however, she gets the party to help her deliver Hou Ju's bag to Ryu Kou, who was in Te Rya at the time. After the Adepts return, as well as throughout the Teppe Ruins, Sveta demonstrates her unique Jupiter-abilities, which allow the group to progress through the dilapidated ruins. After guiding the party through the Teppe Ruins, Sveta learns of the party's intention to travel to Belinsk to meet Kraden. She reveals that Kraden's initial route from neighboring Bilibin had been closed due to tensions between the two nations, though the claims that she knows nothing of current politics due to being away for a time. She soon realizes of the Adepts' intention to find a feather from a Mountain Roc. Though they ask Sveta for information, she reveals that the Roc is considered divine. Suddenly claiming that she cannot assist them further, Sveta then leaves the party, offering to join them when she hears a signal - the playing of the Arangoa Prelude by the band in Belinsk. At some point after she leaves the party, she meets with Ryu Kou, and gives them the Slap Glove. The Slap Glove is vital to Matthew's quest for the Mountain Roc, and so she instructs Ryu Kou to meet Matthew's party near the Roc's nesting point. After defeating the Roc, the party returns to Belinsk, and signal Sveta. Arangoa Prelude allows Sveta to communicate telepathically with the group. Sveta apologizes for misleading the group after Matthew's party confronts her on her past secrecy, promising to explain further in the ruins. (After meeting Ryu Kou, Matthew's group has learned that Sveta was the sister of Morgal's king, Volechek.) Meanwhile, the song reveals a secret passageway into the Belinsk Ruins, where Sveta intends to help them gain access to the castle to rescue Hou Ju. Upon meeting up in the ruins, Sveta explains her motivations, she merely wished to help Hou Ju, but soon realizes that she has been manipulated. The Tuaparang commanders, Blados and Chalis, had earlier revealed to Matthew's group the presence of a dangerous machine located in Belinsk Ruins, and had also apparently instigated the capture of Eoleo and Hou Ju to lure the group of Adepts in. She realizes that Blados and Chalis are somehow working alongside her brother toward some goal involving the ruins. The entire group decide to put aside their differences for the moment, as rescuing Hou Ju is of top priority. However, when the group attempts to access the castle, they find that the path has become blocked, which forces them to enter the depths of the Ruins. Sveta herself is amazed by the extent of the ruins, having never traveled to this portion before. She explains that the ruins are involved in the monthly festival held by Belinsk, where its citizens pray for the restoration of an ancient civilization, which the ruins are the remnants of. Eventually, the group accesses and is forced to activate the Alchemy Dynamo, which unlocks Luna Tower. After exiting the ruins, Sveta and the group meet with Volechek, who releases all prisoners as a sign of good will. Volechek has been led by Blados and Chalis to believe that the Tower is a weapon he can use, though Kraden reveals that the Tower will soon cause terrible danger. At dawn, the Tower causes the Grave Eclipse, shrouding the city in darkness and releasing vicious monsters which kill many of the citizens. Volechek telepathically contacts Sveta, apologizing for his actions and stating his intentions to remain in the city to help the citizens. Sveta, next in line to the throne should Volechek die, is ordered by her brother to flee from the now monster ridden Belinsk. She unwillingly does so and sets about trying to end the Grave Eclipse with Matthew's group, offering the use of her unique mind-reading powers should Matthew feel they are needed. Ending the Grave Eclipse is eventually revealed to involve acquiring the Umbra Gear, a set of equipment given to the builders of the Apollo Lens that allows people (beastmen specifically) to endure the intense light that shines upon the Apollo Sanctum. With this and the use of three orbs, one of which was given to her by Volechek while she was leaving Belinsk, the party can activate the Apollo Lens. However, before they fire the device, a Chaos Hound sets upon them. The monster first seems to move to attack the group, but stops when Sveta approaches it. Blados and Chalis intervene and pump the monster with dark energy, causing it to go berserk and attack. After this and the following battle are won, Sveta realizes the truth - the monster was actually Volechek, corrupted by the Tuaparang soldiers. While she is grief-stricken, she realizes that there is no time to think of a cure for her brother, and urges Matthew to fire the Apollo Lens. He can't, because every time he approaches the firing pedestal, the light flooding through the Sanctum knocks him back. Sveta, even though she absorbed large amounts of light on the trek up to the Lens, offers to use her Umbra Gear along with Matthew's spirit to fire the device, though she expects them both to die in the process. But as she climbs, Volechek regains his consciousness, fires the Apollo Lens in a last heroic act for his sister, and dies. In the epilogue, Sveta returns to Belinsk to become their queen, and is last seen saying farewell to her seven companions. As a playable character In Dark Dawn, Sveta joins the party as the party's second Jupiter Adept. Unlike the other three playable Jupiter Adepts, she is not a pure support-style Adept. Instead, Sveta boasts potent offensive, healing Psynergy, and good base stats, and is the only playable character that cannot truly be classified as a Warrior or Mage. While her base class, the Beasting class series, is closer to a Mage-class in overall setup, she also gains the unique Venus-based Scrapper class series, which is more warrior oriented. She also has her own unique weapons, Fists and Claws. In battle, Sveta's physical attacks takes the form of punches and kicks as opposed to weapon-strikes. Sveta lacks the ability to equip most Defensive gear that is exclusive to Warriors or Mages, instead equipping general gear like clothing and gloves. Despite this limitation, she is capable of equipping female exclusive mage gear however. As a beastman, Sveta is the only playable character able to equip the Umbra Gear. However, Sveta is most noteworthy for her ability to transform into a beast using her unique Beastform Psynergy. This transformation changes her class to the Wild Animal class series, which gives her incredible stat boosts. In this form, her Psynergy set alters and becomes themed toward physical moves, like improved physical attacks and the ability to defend the whole party at once, at the cost of the ability to use Djinn. For the duration of the transformation, she can easily inflict hundreds (or thousands) of damage points per turn, while staving off even the strongest bosses. She reverts to her regular form when she is downed, when she stays in beast form for a number of turns equal to her number of Set Djinn, or when the battle ends. For each turn she stays in her beast form, one of her Djinn is put into Recover. Without transforming, Sveta has more or less average statuses with a durable PP pool, high attack and third highest agility (beaten by Karis and Himi). Besides her offensive arsenal, she also possesses several unique Support and Utility Psynergies. Sveta's Spirit Sense functions similarly to Mind Read, but can also be used to communicate with the dead, via a corpse or gravestone. She also has the Track Psynergy, which allows Sveta to make scents visible. As a beastman, Sveta can naturally use Slap, a Psynergy used to slap sleeping people and the big red nose of clown statues to reveal doors. Non-beastmen require the Slap Glove to emulate the effect. Sveta also has the first Jupiter-based single target healing series, the Boon Psynergy series. Interestingly enough, Sveta is the first Jupiter adept to not to have a support-based psynergy pool. Instead of support-based psynergy like Impact and Resist, Sveta has more offensive psynergy, along with some healing psynergy. Sveta joins the group in Teppe Ruins at Level 22 before leaving for some time. She later rejoins in Belinsk Ruins at a higher level; her level when she rejoins seems to vary depending on how much experience was gained while she was absent. She also comes with 5 Jupiter Djinn: Fleet, Waft, Bolt, Breeze, and Haze. When set, Sveta's default class will automatically be upgraded to Shapeshifter. Her starting equipment includes: Brass Knuckles, Silver Vest, Gauntlets, and a Mail Cap. She also comes with a Herb and a Dried Lizard. Sveta has the honor of being the only team member in all three games who can be seen visibly walking around with the leader on screen outside of cutscenes during the events of the Apollo Sanctum. Trivia *Sveta is the first playable Adept who does not equip and use conventional weapons, and the first physically-oriented female character in the series. She is also the first physically-oriented Jupiter Adept. *Sveta is similar to Laguz units in Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn, in that she is typically in a human-like form with some features of the animal she represents, but fights with natural physical strength by transforming into a full-bodied form of that animal. *"Stella" is the Latin and Italian word for "star," while "Sveta" is short for "Svetlana," a Slavic name derived from the Russian word "svet," meaning "light." It is also similar to the Polish "świetlana" (same pronunciation as "svetlana"), which means "girl filled with light." *Koaimara, her true name in the Japanese version, is a reference to Gua Maral, alternatively spelled Qo'ai-maral, the wife of Borte Chino. Bortechino is her brother, Volechek's Japanese name. Gua Maral means "fallow doe", similar to Sveta's title of "White Deer". *She is the only playable character in Dark Dawn who is not related to a character in any of the previous games. Category:Characters Category:Characters in Golden Sun: Dark Dawn Category:Playable characters Category:Protagonists Category:Adepts